


Ke Kinohi  Alternate Universe:  -  Story 1

by gemspegasus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An, alternate ending story to episode Ke Kinohi of Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ke Kinohi  Alternate Universe:  -  Story 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for more stories planned in this Alternate universe. In my universe, Governor Jameson and Jenna Kaye live, and there will be characters such as Joe White, slightly different from his canon incarnation as well as other characters from the different seasons of H5-0 popping up in the stories.  
> The stories will not necessarily follow cannon timeline.

**Iolani Palace**

The head of the recently formed Hawaii Five 0 task force, Steve McGarrett stormed into his office at Five 0's headquarters. He glared at the young woman pacing around the room.

Before he could say a word, his sister, Mary Ann rounded on him. "You had Kono and Chin detain me and then bring me here!"

Steve growled, "You missed the flight to LA, Mary. Why?"

She planted herself in front of him and looking squarely into his eyes, she answered, "Steve, I haven't seen you in ten years. I never again saw dad alive. You're the only family I have left! I may not have ninja skills like you do but I figure I can help somehow."

Steve interrupted, "Mary, you're my baby sister and I want to keep you safe. That's why I want you to go back to Los Angeles. You'll be better protected away from here."

"No, I won't be. I'll be alone. We don't how far the yakuza's power reaches. I think if their power stretches from Japan to Hawaii, it probably extends to Los Angeles too. So, I would be more vulnerable to them if I am out there by myself. You, your team, Mamo, Kamekona and a few other friends are here therefore, I am safer here." Mary insisted as she lightly gripped Steve's hands within her own.

Looking into his sister's eyes, Steve admitted to himself that she had a point. He heard the fear and grief buried beneath Mary's words. But he also saw the determination and sheer stubbornness lurking within Mary's gaze. Unconsciously, Steve tightened their clasped hands and was about to reply when Danny rapped on Steve's door.

Danny poked his head inside the office as soon as Steve gestured for him to enter.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, but Governor Jameson is on the way up and she says its urgent." Danny said before he winked at Mary.

Mary gave him a small smile before she told Steve, "I'll be out in the bullpen with Danny, Chin and Kono while you talk to the governor, yeah?"

Steve nodded, let go of Mary's hands and wiped a tired hand over his face.

Danny and Mary existed the office a couple of seconds before Governor Jameson entered Hawaii Five 0's headquarters heading straight for Steve's office.

The Governor suddenly changed directions when she spied Mary talking to Danny out in the bullpen.

"I'm so sorry you got caught up in this mess," The governor said to Mary as Jameson gave Mary a quick hug. Then Jameson stepped back, pivoted on her heels, marched into Steve's office and closed the door behind her .

A few seconds later, the shocked silence of the bullpen was broken by Danny's startled, "What was that about?"

"I don't know but it was strange." Chin answered as Mary and Kono began to chat quietly among themselves.

Inside of Steve's office, the Governor told a tale of corruption and blackmail.

A shocked Steve sat on the edge of his chair as he heard the Governor out. 

"Governor, the game you are playing with Noshimura is very dangerous. You need someone to watch your back." Steve said.

At the glint in Steve's eyes, Governor Jameson asked, "Whom do you have in mind?"

Steve replied, "His name is Joe White, he's about to retire from the navy and this is right up his alley."

"I'll get in touch with him and see if he's willing to work with me." the Governor promised. She then pierced McGarrett with a glare and insisted, "The Yakuza are powerful, it's best to keep family together. We'll be stronger together and weaker if we are apart. You have my permission to tell your team but only your team what we spoke of just now."

"Thank you Governor. Mary agrees with you about sticking together. And Joe will come." Steve spoke as he stood up and escorted Governor Jameson out into the bullpen.

Mary, Kono, Chin and Danny gazed from the Governor to Steve and back again.

Danny was about to ask when Steve stated, "We were talking about Mary's kidnapping and future security while 5-0 investigates the Yakuza." It was the only part of the discussion with the Governor that Steve could reveal to Mary.

Addressing his sister, Steve said in a resigned tone of voice, "Whether I agree or not, you're going to find a way to stay on the island. And I want to know where you are to protect you. One, you'll be staying at the house until further notice and two, you'll have a guard with you 24/7 for the next few weeks. We have a deal, Mary?"

Mary exclaimed, "yes!" as she wrapped both her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him tightly.

Fin


End file.
